Just Two Friends
by RockByBay
Summary: Follow James and Scorpius as Scorpius is kicked out and disowned, moves in with the Potters. Will James and Scorpius' friendship blossom into something more? Loosely based on the world little0bird created but I've played around with some ages and other details.
1. Chapter 1

"You can come down now." Ginny called.

All three Potter children rushed down the stairs. Scorpius was standing next to Ginny.

"Scorpius will be staying with us."

"Yes!" Lily and Albus, the youngest called out.

James however was worried, he knew Scorpius well and something was up. He just knew it.

"James go and get the camp bed out for Scorpius to sleep on."

"Come on." James said softly to Scorpius, nodding his head towards the stairs.

They got the bed out in silence. Scorpius's movements were slow and methodical. He still wore his jacket as he sat down on the edge of the bed, eyes glued to the floor. Ginny brought up Scorpius's bag; she gave Scorpius a sad look but didn't say anything. Once his mother had left James spoke.

"Why don't you take your jacket off mate?" James reached over to tug on the sleeve.

"No!" Scorpius almost shouted, pulling away. "No" He then softly corrected

After a tense minute he spoke again .

"I'm gonna change for bed."

Scorpius stood up and went over to his bag, pulling out his PJs. James told him how to get to the bathroom and Scorpius nodded. Scorpius was glad to find out that he didn't need to pass by Albus or Lily's bedrooms. He didn't think that he would be able to handle their delight in him staying with them. In the bathroom Scorpius double-checked the lock before he took off his jacket. The front of his t-shirt was drenched in blood. Carefully Scorpius eased the fabric away from his body, wincing as the fabric pulled at his chest. Once the fabric was loose Scorpius reached down and started to pull up the t-shirt. He fought the urge to scream as he pulled the shirt over his head. Slowly, afraid of what he would see in the mirror he opened his eyes. Seven deep gashes were cut across his chest with bright red blood still oozing out of the top three. Scorpius took a sharp intake of breath. He slowly and painfully bent down and looked around in the cabinet for some gauze. He found some and ran it under the tap. He then lifted it up to the skin above the first gash and slowly wiped the skin clean, gasping as water dribbled down his chest and into the cuts. He continued to do this until he was satisfied that the cuts were clean. He then grabbed a roll of gauze and wrapped it around his torso. It wouldn't do much but at least his shirt won't stick to the wounds. Grimacing Scorpius pulled on a clean shirt and his pajama bottoms. He straightened, sighed and opened the door. He wrapped his bloodstained shirt in his jeans and then wrapped his jacket around the jeans. No one would ever see the t-shirt but even so he protectively held the ball of clothes close to his chest. Walking into the room Scorpius saw that James had changed and was putting his clothes in a hamper. Scorpius shoved his into the deepest corner of the bag, praying that it would never be found. He then collapsed/sat on the edge of the bed. To any other person Scorpius would have just looked downcast and tired but his distress was obvious to James. James waked over and carefully sat next to the Scorpius. He slid a comforting arm around the other boy. James felt Scorpius tense up, the solid muscles sliding into place, ready to run.

"You know, its okay to be comforted."

They sat in silence for a while, before Scorpius gasped and tears started pouring out of his shaking body.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry checked his watch and rushed through the wall that lead to platform 9 3/4, Ginny was going to kill him for being so late. As Harry burst onto the bust platform he looked around for the large cluster of red heads that he called family. Lily, his youngest child and only daughter ran over to him.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed.

Harry expertly caught the speeding child and twirled her up in the air. After setting Lily down the girl tugged on his hand, leading him to her mother. Ginny raised her eyebrows, asking why he was late.

"Train delays."

"Why don't you just apparate like everyone else?" Ron asked, emerging from the mass of Weasleys.

"I like the train." Harry defended. He did like the train. There was just something about the rocking of the carriage and the scenery whizzing by that comforted him. It was the one time when his mind wasn't constantly whirling with information; he could actually relax. Harry found apparition cumbersome to do all day. Ron on the other hand, never got tired of apparating everywhere. He still couldn't understand why Harry often preferred muggle transportation.

"Where are James and Scorpius?" Harry could see all of the children except his eldest son, James and his best friend, Scorpius.

"Over there." His wife replied pointing to the two boys.

Harry walked over to them. The boy's heads were bent, deep in conversation.

"Scorpius, James" Harry nodded to the boys

"Dad" James gave his father a very teenage-esque look and Harry was reminded once again of how fast his children were growing up.

Scorpius had been staying with the Potters ever since his family had shunned him for being sorted into Gryffindor. Harry could still remember the day when Scorpius appeared on their doorstep. Harry couldn't imagine how a father could live with himself after treating his son like that. Actually Harry could imagine, since he was the Aroura in charge of Draco's probation he frequently had to use not only Occlumas but also Vetracin to find out what Draco had been up to. After starting the monthly 'interviews' with Draco Harry had soon found out that Draco was constantly drinking himself senseless.

"The train is about to leave so you boys need to get your stuff from Mum." Harry ruffled his son's hair.

"Dad stop it!"

James squirmed away from his father and ran over to his mother, Scorpius shadowing him. Harry watched his wife make James' trunk float and follow him. James then started the long process of saying goodbye to the family. As he was doing this however he forgot about the giant trunk hovering behind his head and managed to hit a few people in the head. After the third time James whacked someone Ginny took out her wand and assigned the trunk to follow Scorpius. Scorpius had already said goodbye to the numerous Weasleys and was chatting with Rose while waiting for James. When Scorpius had come to live with the Potters everyone in the family had welcomed Scorpius with open arms. Well, all except Ron, who for the first few months kept giving Scorpius cautious glances.

Harry watched as James escaped from the clump of people and made his way over to Scorpius, making a joke about his trunk as he approached the other boy. Scorpius grinned and said something back to James, Harry didn't catch it but the reply had made James laugh. Harry was glad James had found a good friend at school and that they got along so well.

Harry was jolted out of his thoughts by James yelling

"Bye Dad!"

"Bye boys, see you at Christmas."

As they ran off Harry looked for Albus and promptly found him standing next to Ginny looking terrified. Harry walked over.

"Hi." Albus squeaked

"Hey, buddy. You looking forward to school?"

"Kind of."

"What do you mean kind of? You love Hogwarts."

"What if none of my friends want to see me?" Albus worried

Just as he said that a young boy shouted

"Al! Come on, we saved you a spot!" Harry looked at his son, eyebrows raised

"What were you saying?"

Albus looked like christmas had come early

"Bye Dad!"

Albus quickly hugged his father and ran off towards the boy, his trunk already hovering above his head. Harry stood up straight, groaning from the pain in his back. Ginny looked at him and smiled sympathetically. One more year left and then we'll be childless Harry thought. Harry looked at Lily, who was sucking her thumb, and sighed. It was hard to believe that soon it would just be Ginny and him during the school year. Lily seemed too young to go to Hogwarts. It seemed like it was just yesterday they had carried her home, wrapped in the same blanket Ginny had been brought home in. The boys had been ecstatic to have a sister. At first Albus was worried about having another sibling but soon he never left her side. He adored her; he still adores her. James on the other hand always has a trick up his sleeve. He's constantly pulling pranks on her and although she won't admit it she loves it.

"Shall we grab some food before we head home?" Harry asked as they walked through the barrier. His daughter nodded, thumb still in her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Christmas break and the kids were back from school. Lily was delighted to have her brothers back and Scorpius seemed happy as always to be at the Potter's. Harry could only imagine what Christmas was like at the Malfoy's. He pictured the pale skinned family, sitting in the dark dining room in complete silence. Here Scorpius seemed happy and relaxed, running around the house, playing tag with Lily.

 **Crash!**

Harry chuckled and walked over to where the sound had come from; pulling his wand to fix whatever had broken this time. As he turned the corner he froze. Lily was standing, her green eyes open wide. Scorpius was sprawled on the ground, vase shattered next to his head. Blood covered the floor.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled

As he rushed over to Scorpius's side Lily started sobbing. Ginny rushed into the room, saw that Harry was taking care of Scorpius and started comforting Lily. Harry grabbed the boy's wrist and felt for a pulse, only breathing when he felt the slow, methodical beat. He then started to inspect his head. After muttering a few spells he looked up at Ginny.

"St. Mungo's" He said

His wife nodded as James raced down the stairs.

"What ha-" James stopped, mid-sentence "Scorpius. No. No. No. No. NO!"

James was completely distraught. Harry didn't blame him, he would be too if his best friend was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. As Harry carefully scooped Scorpius up James whimpered. Harry walked over to the fireplace, trying to get some floo-powder to throw into the fire. James had followed him and threw some in the fireplace for his father.

"I'm coming." James barely whispered, his voice catching

"No James."

"I'm coming."

"Fine, I don't have time to argue right now." Harry snapped, stepping into the green flames.

James nodded, tears now streaming down his face and followed his father.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry knocked and opened the door, peering into the hospital room he saw James keeping vigil next to Scorpius' bed. James hadn't left Scorpius' side since the nurses had allowed family in. Since none of the Malfoy's had set foot inside the hospital since Scorpius had been admitted it was agreed that it would be best for the Potters be with Scorpius. Harry watched James for a second longer, seeing the way James's concerned eyes were glued to Scorpius face. It reminded him of the time Ron had been in the hospital wing and Hermione hadn't left his side.

"Hot chocolate?" Harry asked

James didn't even move. Harry looked at the piles of untouched food on Scorpius' bedside table. James hadn't eaten anything in five days. The nurses had obviously noticed and had taken Harry to the side, warning him about his son's current state. Harry sighed, studying his son more. His young face looked aged and sad, his clothes were starting to look baggy and Harry guessed that he had lost at least a stone.

"Hey, James, buddy, why don't you go take a shower. It'll make you feel better and I'm sure Scorpius doesn't want to wake up to your stink"

James sighed and slowly eased himself out of his chair. His hair was matted and stuck to his head. He ran a hand through it, unconsciously emulating his father. His fingers got stuck. Giving up on his hair, he walked through the bathroom door. Harry sat the hot chocolate on the table and took James's place. There was a knock on the door and a nurse, Maria, walked in, rolling an IV stand with her.

"Where is James?" She asked

"In the bathroom." Harry replied

"While Scorpius is stable, we can not say the same for James. I talked to the head nurse and she agreed to let me take James under my wing. If he goes on any longer like this he will need to be admitted as a patient, taken to another ward and separated from Scorpius which I don't think is a good idea."

Harry imagined James's protests and nodded his head.

"Good idea, he should be done soon." Harry said

The nurse nodded and started to change the bandage on Scorpius' head. Harry knew magical healing could do amazing things but he was always surprised to see the wounds heal so fast.

"He's looking good, we can expect him to wake up anytime soon."

Harry nodded. Scorpius had hit his head hard. The healers believed that his competitiveness mixed with his magic had inadvertently caused him to run faster than normal. He had lost control coming round the corner, hit his head crashing into the wall and then bounced back, knocking off the vase and falling to the ground. Harry sighed, poor kid, his own family wouldn't even come and see him. Harry was jolted out of his thoughts by James opening the bathroom door. James's hair was wet and clean looking but still matted. He still looked like hell though. Harry couldn't help but worry, it seemed as if he had lost the will to live. Harry got up and James silently took his father's place, not even noticing the IV standing next to him. Maria bustled over and explained what she was going to do and why. James didn't seem to even register as she lifted up his arm. Harry and blinked back a tear as he watched the boy who was terrified of needles not even blink as the needle slid into his arm.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry slowly opened his eyes and stretched. He looked over at his son; James hadn't moved since Harry fell asleep. The bags under his eyes a clear indication of how little sleep he had gotten. Since arriving at the hospital, James had drifted asleep a few times. When this happened Harry would lift him up and lay him down on the hospital couch yet James's sleep was alway restless and he woke up in under an hour, covered in sweat. He was still on the IV and the nurses were quite worried about him.

"Once they give up, there's not much we can do." They said

Harry sighed and got up to go and get some breakfast for himself and James. He walked down the empty corridors until he got to the front desk. There was a vending machine with pre-packaged porridge, if you could even call it that, and a hot water dispenser next to it. Harry got two packets and bowls, and prepared the porridge. He walked back to the room, being careful not to spill the oatmeal. He knocked on the door with his elbow and opened the door with a quick spell. James was standing, leaning over Scorpius' bed, cheeks flush with what Harry assumed was relief. James looked over to his dad, eyes alive again and croaked.

"He's awake."

Just after James uttered those words ten nurses rushed in and crowded around Scorpius, Harry watched as they did their thing. After fifteen minutes Maria stepped away, smiling and addressed Harry and James.

"He's going to be fine. He needs to stay here for 24 hours and then he can go home to rest."

Harry heard James breathe, and smiled. He walked over to his son and rubbed his back.

"He'll be alright."

For the first time in a week James looked at Harry and smiled.


End file.
